The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Episode two: Queen kiara
Nano nevereverland plays Female:(singing)long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says do you believe in happy endings? even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you close to a special place within your neverever... Music plays faster Female:(singing)mezamete. komaku wo tataki tsudzuketeru sairen. kono sakeboigoe wo oshikoroshite. nanimo shirazu ni. shin'on dake wo tsunagitomete. genjitsu no torappu ni ochite yuku. Music plays softer Female:(singing)koukai wa shinai yo. tsumiageta chigireteta miraizu wo nagame. iki wo tomete. sabitsuita kioku no hari. atama n naka! guruguru! mawaru yo! Music plays fast again Female:(singing)as i close my eyes! nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku! i know this is what i want, this is what i need! ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzoe. kizutsuita kako no bokura wa! lenai mama de! sonna karamawari kamaranai hibi wa! mou tozashite ikun da. so now. kore wa boku ga nozonda. my nevereverland. Kion: the lion guard. the legend of kion. Kion slashes the screen in half Kion: queen kiara. Scene cuts to kion and jasiri walking through the pride lands Kion: your shoulder seems to be healing up really well siri. Jasiri: sure is. and you were right about me fitting in here. as soon as simba cleared everything up, everyone just got so used to me. Kion: well, that's the power of royalty. Jasiri: true. still though. it's great that i'm living hear. especially now that i'm away form janja. Kion: obviously. and you don't have to promise me you'll get used to this. Jasiri: get used to what? Kion burps in jasiri's face to give his point Jasiri(playfully)ah. dude. Jasiri wipes her eyes a bit Jasiri: do you do this with everyone? Kion: pretty much, yeah. i got a lot of burps in me. Just then kion gets a sudden urge to scratch his claws Kion: one sec. Kion spots his favorite scratching tree starts scratching on it making jasiri chuckle Jasiri: you're so wierd kion. Kion: i get the from girls a lot. Kiara: more like everyone. Kion: huh? Kiara walks over to them Kiara: now kion, dad wants us back in the lair in ten minutes, so move over will ya? Kion: why can't you scratch somewhere else? Kiara pushes kion out of the way and starts using the tree Kion: hey! Kiara: because i don't want to. Kion: kiara, move it. i was here first. Kiara: well i was born first. Kion: that doesn't mean anything. Kiara: sure it does. it means i can boss you around all i want. so beat it. Jasiri: kiara, stop antagonizing him. he WAS here first. Kiara: why not back off and mind your own buisness rouge breath? Jasiri: excuse me!? Kion: jasiri, calm down. Kion turns to kiara Kion: kiara, first off, you owe jasiri an apology. second off, i want my tree back. Kiara: first off kion, it's not your tree, so you can't just own it. second off, why exactly are you defending jasiri from your own sister? i mean, i get that she just moved here, but it's not like she's family. Jasiri backs up having her feelings hurt and kion gains a dark aura and pounces on kiara Kiara: hey, what the heck!? Kiara swats her paw at kion who bites it Kiara: ahh! Kion looks at kiara and gives her a frightening glare Kion: apologize, now! Kiara: get off of me! Jasiri runs over to them and tries to get kion off of kiara Jasiri: kion, stop, it's not worth it. Kion: never! she deserves DEATH! Seeing the darkness in that last word jasiri uses all her strength and pins kion down as simba arrives Simba: kion? Jasiri: kion, snap out of it! Kion's dark aura goes away Jasiri: kion. deep breaths. in and out. Kion breaths in and then out and then repeats Jasiri: calm down. everything is okay. Kion breaths a few more times and calms down Jasiri: you better? Kion blushes Kion: yeah. Simba walks over to them Simba: kion. you know better than to attack your sister. apologize. Kion: um, no. you clearly weren't here dad. she stole my scratching post, and said something horrable to jasiri. Simba turns to kiara Simba: kiara, is this true? Kiara: maybe, maybe not. but i don't care. Simba turns back to kion Simba: kion, i understand you care deeply for jasiri. that, i can respect. however, even so, that's no reason to attack your sister. Kion: she had it comin dad. Simba sighs Simba: right. now me and your mother have to leave for a funeral, so kiara will be in charge. Kion: a funeral? Kiara: why? Simba: you see, your grandmother passed away last night. Kion: dang. Jasiri: it must've been hard simba. Simba: indeed it was. and kiara, just because your in charge, doesn't mean you can mess with kion's duties. Kion: yes! Kion and jasiri high five Simba: we'll be gone until tomorrow. farewell for now my children. Kion: bye dad. Kiara: bye daddy. Simba walks off to find nala Kion: even if you're really in charge kiara, that doesn't change the fact that you have to apologize to jasiri. Kiara: well it won't happen. what i said was true kion. always has, always will be, never to change. Kiara walks off and kion looks at jasiri Kion: i'm, sorry if i scared you siri. Jasiri: you did, but you were angry, so it was understandable. still though. it didn't seem like that was normal anger. Kion: neither do i. wierd, huh? Jasiri: yeah. let's head back to the lair. Kion: sounds good. race ya! Jasiri: you're on! Kion and jasiri race back to the lair Scene cuts to kion and jasiri arriving at the lair Kion: ha! i won! Jasiri: pssh, you only won because you know this place better than me. Kion: maybe that's true, and maybe it's not. but i'm still awesome. Kion and jasiri walk into the lair Kion: hey guys. Bunga: hey kion. hey siri. Jasiri: hey bunga. Ono: hey kion, who's your friend? Kion: oh, right. you guys haven't met jasiri yet. she's one of the good hyena's. Jasiri: trust me. there's more. Ono flies over to them Ono: a good hyena. this will do for an interesting experiment. Fuli and beshte walk over to them Beshte: well any friend of kion's is a friend of ours. right fuli? Fuli: yeah, sure. listen here jasiri. just cause your friends with kion, doesn't mean you automatically have my trust. Jasiri rolls her eyes Jasiri: like i would want trust from some girl who looks like a dude. Fuli blushes Bunga: oh! Bunga starts laughing Kion: she's got ya there fuli. Fuli: whatever. Kion flicks fuli's face and fuli rolls her eyes Beshte: hey ono, you said you had something to tell us right? Ono: oh, right. thanks for reminding me beshte. Ono flies over to kion Ono: kion. while i was patrolling, i saw a herd of antelopes standing nearby a bee swarm. i decided to wait until you came back, which sounded good since niether look like their gonna move anytime soon. Kion: well we'd better get at it. stay here jasiri. i don't wanna risk you getting hurt. Jasiri: sounds good kion. i'm gonna see if i can find the tv. Kion: sounds good. lion guard, out! Kion and the guard exit the lair Bunga: so. your sister's in charge, huh? must be a bummer. Kion: yeah, but i'll live past it. Scene cuts to kion and the others at where the situation is taking place Kion: so this is it, huh? Bunga: looks like it. Kion: you think we can avoid getting cancer? Bunga: i sure hope so. Fuli: wait, what? Kion: well, bees have those stingers on them whick make red dots on people. that's how cancer works. Beshte: why would you think that? Kion: well cancers red right? Beshte: yeah. Bunga: so, bees are cancer. Ono: kion, when we get back we're going to have a serious talk about how cancer works. anyway, how're we gonna do this? Kion: why don't we just like, make a bee horn? that way, when they fly in our direction, we'll run off, and jump in the nearby pond. Ono: that could work. it's risky, but it could work. Bunga: i'm in. Kion: alright then guys, let's make this bee horn. Scene cuts to after the bee horn is finished Kion: alright guys. now after we blow this horn, we're going to run over to the pond that's nearby, and then jump in it, driving the bees away. Bunga: sounds good to me. and we'll get some action out of it. Kion: alright ono. blow it out. Ono: right. Ono blows the bee horn attracting the bees attention Kion: alright dudes. lets do this! Kion and the guard run away from the bees who start to chase them Fuli: gotta give you credit kion. this is my kinda speed. Kion: that's the point. Kion jumps on a rock nearby the pond and jumps over to a tree branch and then frontflips into the water just as the others arrive and the bees fly over them Fuli: hey, it worked. Ono: that front flip was astonashing kion. where did you learn to do that? Kion: i had a little training with bunga. Beshte: still though. i can't help but feel that was a training excersize. Kion: it's a little of both beshte. Bunga: um, kion? Kion: yeah bunga? Bunga: should the bees be flying towards the lair? Kion: no. why? Bunga points to the bees who are flying towards the lair Kion: oh dang. Ono: so what now? Kion: i'll tell ya what ono. fuli, let me on your back, and run close to the lair. Fuli nods and runs off after kion hops onto her Fuli: so what's the plan kion? Kion: get me in close. i can make it, but you'll have to do specificlly what i say. so run up to the lair, and when i say do it, you launch me over the bees, and i'll backflip over them, leading me to the lair. Fuli: right, got ya. Fuli runs closer to the lair and runs closer the bees Kion: do it. Fuli nods and tosses kion who backflips over the bees and slides down to the entrance of the lair Tiffu: hey kiara, your brothers here. Zuri: he lives here tiffu. Kion: no time for lameness.go in the water Kiara: what? why? Kion: just do it kiara. Kiara rolls her eyes as she and the others jump into the water driving the bees off Tiffu: thanks kion. the last thing i want is to get stung Kion: no prob. Kiara: you weren't supposed to drive the bees to us! Kion: and you think that was my intention. Kiara: well you're forgetting kion. i'm in charge as temporary queen, and you can't touch me! Kion burps in kiara's face making her rub her eyes Kion: how can i forget? you exist enough. i'm out. Jasiri arrives at the scene Jasiri: i saw what happend. nice reaction kion. Kion: thanks siri. Kiara: oh, and one more thing. jasiri's gone. Jasiri: what!? Kion: why? Kiara: her shoulders healed. she doesn't have to stay here anymore. Kion: well screw you kiara! like i said, i'm out! Kion and jasiri leave the lair Kiara: pssh. whatever! mom and dad won't stop this anyway! Kion: kiss my butt and drink my pee kiara! Kion sticks his tounge out at kiara as he and jasiri leave the lair Jasiri: should she really drink your pee? Kion: no idea. and don't worry jasiri. you can sleep in my room. Jasiri: your room? as in, kiara's bed? Kion: sure. i mean, kiara'll take over my parents room. she basically won't care. Jasiri smiles Jasiri: thanks kion. you've been so nice to me ever since i moved here. Kion: well, someone has to be. cmon. lets go find our friends. Jasiri: alright. Kion and jasiri run off Scene cuts to nighttime with janja and his crew eating dinner in the out lands Janja: ha! i can't believe kion actually fell for that. Chungu: what an idiot. Cheezi: thanks to his stupidity, we get to chow down. Janja: ha ha. putting that antelope herd there to distract the guard from spotting us chazing the gazelles, what a great plan. i gotta tell you cloak kid, you really helped us out. have you ever considered joining us? The cloaked figure takes off his cloak Janja: a jackel pup. Jackal pup: thank you janja, but i prefer to work by my own standerds. Janja smiles Janja: very well then. thank you for your assistance. next time we need your help, we'll give you a call. Jackal pup: same here. The jackal pup starts to leave Jackal pup: also, kiara was left in charge of the pride lands. perhaps you could use that to your advantage. The jackal pup leaves Janja: i see. mzingo! Mzingo flies down to them Mzingo: yes master janja. how may i assist you? Janja: go inform kiara that we wanna meet her here. but don't tell her the plan. tell her we wanna make "peace" with the pride lands. Mzingo: will do master janja. Janja: thank you mznigo. when we get our hands on kiara, our stomachs'll be full for a week. wish it was kion though. Chungu: yeah, so do i. oh well. Cheezi: it'll still be a treat. Mzingo: a predator, eating a predator. that's inhumane. Janja: just deliver the message dude. Mzingo: very well then. Mzingo flies off to pride rock Janja: pucker up boys. pretty soon, the future queen, will be future dream. Scene cuts to mzingo arriving at pride rock Mzingo: alright. now i just have to find kiara, and convince her to come with me. Mzingo flies around pride rock and spots kiara who he flies over to Mzingo: princess kiara, is it? Kiara: huh? Kiara looks at mzingo Kiara: a vultuure in the pride lands? yes, i am kiara. Mzingo: oh, perfect. janja wishes to speak with you in his lair. he wishes to make peace with the pride lands. Kiara: janja wants to make peace? this'd be a perfect opportunity to show kion how dumb he is. janja had better adore me. Mzingo: right. so are you coming? Kiara: yes of course. Mzingo: very well then. follow me. Kiara: will do. Kiara follows mzingo Scene cuts to morning with kion waking up and going to wake up jasiri who's sleeping in kiara's bed Kion: siri. wake up. Jasiri tosses to the other side Kion: really? Jasiri lets out a three second long fart Kion: hmm. that gives me an idea. Kion places his butt on jasiri's face as his stomach growls Kion: this works all the time with kiara. Kion farts in jasiri's face waking jasiri up and making her cough and cover her nose Jasiri: dude! what the heck? Kion: had to wake you up somehow. Jasiri pushes kion out of the bed Jasiri: well you didn't have to fart in my face. Kion burps in jasiri's face and jasiri rub her eyes Jasiri: whatever dude. so whatya wanna do? Kion: ono's gonna be on morning patrol for about two hours. Kion and jasiri exit the room Kion: we could watch tv, or play video games, or anything. Ono flies over to kion Kion: oh, hey ono. you're back early. Ono: that's the point kion. you might wanna look at this. Ono hands kion a note and kion reads it Kion: dear kion. i went to the outlands because janja said he wanted to make peace, so i won't be back for a few hours. if mom and dad come back before i do, don't say a thing. kiara. p.s, who's smart now? Jasiri: oh no. Kion: oh no's right jasiri. Ono: what now kion? Kion: well, the only ones who can save kiara is us. and jasiri, we'll need your knowladge on the outlands in order to find janja's lair. Jasiri: right. Kion: guys, let's go save kiara. Scene cuts to kion and the others walking through the outlands Fuli: so how much longer? Kion: i don't know fuli. this place was always really damp. Jasiri: we're almost there. shouldn't take too long. Fuli: how do you know? Jasiri: cause i lived here before. Fuli: well you could just be throwing us off track. Jasiri: pssh. just get over yourself. Fuli: excuse me!? Jasiri sidesteps in front of fuli farts in her face and fuli covers her nose and jasiri laughs a bit irritating fuli Fuli: seriously!? you're just as immature as kion! Jasiri: that makes two of us. Jasiri backs up a bit and farts in fuli's face again this time for three seconds and burns fuli's nose Fuli: god! what do you eat!? Jasiri shrugs and laughs a bit more Kion: break it up guys. we're not gonna solve anything like this. Fuli growls and jasiri sneers Bunga: why does janja want kiara anyway? Kion: well she was left in charge of the pride lands, and was most likely given huge duties. maybe that's why. Beshte: maybe. Ono: but wouldn't janja end up manipulating kiara into letting them move into the pride lands? Beshte: knowing him, he'd probably try something like that. i wonder how simba and nala would react. Kion: who knows. but all i know is that we have to stop janja, and save kiara. Just then the cloaked jackal pup appears out of nowhere in front of kion and the others Kion: you! Jackal pup: bingo. Bunga: you know this guy? Jasiri: he attacked kion when we first met. Kion: ono, you and the others go on ahead. Ono: right. Jasiri: wait kion. i'm staying here. Kion: why? Jasiri: he seems really powerful. he'd be too hard to beat by yourself. Kion: good call. everyone else, we'll meet you up ahead. Bunga: got ya. Ono and the others move on ahead as kion and jasiri confront the cloaked jackal pup Jasiri: ready kion? Kion: ready jasiri. Kion and jasiri get into two leg formation as does the cloaked jackal pup Kion: alright cloaked dude. you're goin down. The cloaked jackal pup appears behind kion and kicks him back and kion regains his balance Kion: wow, he's fast. Jasiri and the cloaked jackal pup collide two punches and then the cloaked jackal pup kicks jasiri in the stomach and punches her down Jasiri tries to low sweep the cloaked jackel pup who avoids it and punches jasiri in the stomach Kion runs over to the cloaked jackal pup who blocks his punch and kicks him three times and does a frontflip kick on him sending him upward and then punches him back Jasiri: kion! The cloaked jackal pup starts choking jasiri Jackal pup: say goodnight hot stuff. Kion regains his balance mid air and attemps to kick the cloaked jackal pup only to be thrown to front of him and drops jasiri Jackal pup: i don't have time for this. come back when you don't suck at fighting. The jackal pup runs past kion who runs over to jasiri Kion: jasiri! please be okay! Jasiri wakes up Jasiri: kion? Jasiri coughs a bit Kion: yes! Jasiri: did we win? Kion: sadly, no. i don't even think we finished with him. cmon now. let's go find janja's lair. Jasiri: right. Kion and jasiri go back into four leg formation and climb up a rock cliff and find janja's lair Kion: there it is! Kion and jasiri run over to janja's lair and kion spots kiara being pinned down by janja Janja: too bad kiara. all you had to do was make us pride landers. Kion kicks janja off of kiara Kiara: kion? Kiara: jasiri. get kiara out of here. i'll tell the others to follow you. Jasiri: got it. let's go kiara. Jasiri picks up kiara and runs off Kion runs over to the others Kion: guys, follow jasiri out of here. i got this. Bunga and the others nod and exit janja's lair Janja: big mistake kion. Kion backflips over janja Kion: maybe not janja. Bunga and the others are seen arriving at where jasiri is Jasiri: where's kion? Bunga: he decided to take care of it himself. Fuli: knowing him, it's not surprising. Kion's roar of the elders is heard in the background Bunga: i will never get tired of hearing that roar. Kion arrives to where the others are Kion: let's head out guys. Fuli:(inside head)i guess jasiri isn't all bad. Scene cuts to kiara walking up to jasiri in the lair Kiara: listen. jasiri. about everything. just, thanks for saving me. Jasiri: no problem. despite everything, i still care for your safety. Kiara: about that. you're actually starting to grow on me. listen, i'm really sorry about all of this. heck, i don't even know why i was acting like that. do you maybe, think we can start over? before i said what i said? Jasiri flashbacks about yesterday Jasiri: you, did hurt my feeling. that's pretty hard to do. Kiara: i never wanted to hurt you when i said you weren't family. i just don't know why, i just let that stupid power i have take control of me. Jasiri: that's an understatment. Kiara: i know. but of we can, i wanna start over. as friends. that is, if you want to. Jasiri thinks for a moment Jasiri: yeah. i'd like that. Kiara smiles Kiara: thanks. Kiara walks off as kion enters the lair Kion: hey girls. hows it goin? Kiara: just tying up loose ends. Kiara walks off and kion walks over to jasiri Kion: i'm guessing you two made up. Jasiri: sure did. Kiara: and i'm glad we did. Kion smiles Kion: so am i. Just then a baobab ball rolls into the lair Kion: huh? Bunga arrives at the entrance of the lair Bunga: hey guys. wanna join me? Kion: totally. Jasiri: i'm down. Kion and jasiri join bunga in baobab ball as they run out of the lair Sword art online overfly plays during the credits Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nobashite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Music continues to play Female:(singing)tomedonai omoi wa, nichijou ni nomarete, yurameki nagara mata katachi wo, kaeteitta. imasara mou osbi kana? henji no nai jimon jitou. subete wa sou jibun shidai, owari mo hajimari mo. Music continues to play Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nabashite. yasashii, hikari wo, mezashite habataku yo. kokoro ni, tomoshita, jounetsu wo daite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Category:Unblockable